High School- Enough Said
by kakkn
Summary: It's Kagome's last year in high school. She has her life ahead of her, her friends beside her, but what happens when hidden feeling are finally revealed? Will new students tip their already rocking boat? Not the best summary, sorry. A/U, O.C. Inu/Kag, San/Mir, Ayame/Koga. Rated M. I changed the rating for future sexual content also rating is for language and future violence.
1. Intro

**A/N: I thought I would give a high school fic a try. Everyone will be out of character but not as mature as they are in my fic Chances Worth Taking. Wish me luck and please tell me if it's crap so I can pull it down lol.**

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters belong to me.**

**Introduction**

_(Spokesperson) Demon approved condoms! Stronger than the condoms your average human needs. All the pleasure you desire and the protection you want..._

'Click'

_(Woman 1) "Have you heard of this new birth control?"_

_(Woman 2) "No, what's so special about it?"_

_(Woman 1) "It's more resistant against demon pregnancy with the same low risk side-effect as your old birth control."_

_(Woman 2) "Really? My boyfriend and I have been so careful but-_

'Click'

_(Talk show host) "We have a special guest with us today, Dr. Kaguya. She is the leader in the field of demonic medicine and today she is here to talk with us about demonic resistance to human STD's."_

'Off'

This is the world I live in. It's all about new demonic developments and strengthening the coexistence of both species. How better to strengthen the coexistence than sex?. It's not like we haven't been coexisting for the last few centuries but things get tense every few generations and the last three generations there was a lot of...friendly co-exsiting between humans and demons. So there was a boom in half demons, more than the world had ever seen.

There will always be purists on each side to make a fuss, so big corporations decided to improve things like condoms and birth control. Mainly to calm big money down if you really get down to it. If you ask me there are better things they could have done with research money over the last thirty some years but hey what do teens know.

Anyways, so for my mom's generation they had got some of the products good enough to put out on the market, less accidental pregnancies happened all around but the side effects from the birth control were hard on the human women, sometimes fatal or deforming to any unplanned babies.

So, like I said this is the world I live in. Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi, in a month I will be 18. There is still a full year of high school ahead of me but it's not so bad. I have my best friends Sango, Ayame, and Miroku and the friend who is more than a simply best friend, Inuyasha. Me and Inu have known each other since we were in diapers. Our mom's have been friend since they were in middle school. And then there is my boyfriend, Koga. We've been dating since second year and last year we took it to the next level. Yes, we use the over commercialized condoms and birth control, we are teens my mom planned ahead.

Last year of high school a good group of friends and sex, what could go wrong?

**A/N: Anyone interested? I know the intro could have been better but I'm better at just jumping into a story. From this point on if this story holds interest I'll run with it but it not I'll pull it rather than leave it hang. Also, it will mostly be from Kagome's point of view and Inuyasha's. Thank you! Please R&R!**


	2. Another first day

**A/N: Here we go...**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any of the original charaters in this fic belong to me.

**Chapter 1: Another first day...**

(Kagome's p.o.v.)

I'm so warm and snuggly. The softness of my bed and blankets are so welcoming I can pretend that my alarm isn't going of next to my bed. After all it's summer it's not like I have school to get ready for...SCHOOL! It's senior year! the last day of summer was yesterday! Throwing the covers off I realize I've let my alarm ring for the last thirty minutes!

"AHHHH!" I scream jumping from my bed in nothing but my panties and a baby doll tee.

"Kagome? Is everything alright?" My mom calls up the stairs after my scream but I'm too busy tearing through my room like a tornado to answer her properly. Inuyasha will be at my door in less than ten minutes and if I'm not outside waiting he'll come in. Usually through the window...while I'm changing...since we've been thirteen.

"Where is it!?" I panic as I frown at my closet. I can't find my uniform. I know I put my brand new uniform on the door so I could get it easily this morning but it's gone.

"SOUTA!" I scream. That brats always messing with me when I don't have time for it.

"Well, I'm sure that wolf-shit you call a boyfriend will like the new look but I doubt the school board will allow it, even if your tee and panties are white cotton." His deep playful voice came from the window seal. My whole body visibly tensed up, he was five minutes early.

I couldn't bring myself to turn around until I was sure I didn't look like a tomato. So with my shoulders bunched in anger I growled at my long time friend while I faced my closet. "Inuyasha, don't talk about him like that and why can't you use the door like everyone else?"

"Keh! Because this way is special, just for me." He chuckled. "Plus, how else am I suppose to catch you in these awkward moments."

I turned around to see his golden eyes swimming with amusement and a smile from ear to ear. Which way something to see considering he always sports the cutest pair of dog ears on top of his head. But there he sat swinging my dark blue uniform around by the hanger on the tip of his claw. Well two can play at this game this year.

"You know, you're right." I said walking over to my dresser. I grabbed an ancient wooden box and walked over to the smug hanyou in my window. "I got you a gift to start the year. I'll trade you, my uniform for your gift." I mustered up the sweetest smile I could as he eyed the box.

"Alright." Inu tossed the uniform on my bed and reached for the box. Eagerly he opened the lid. There was a pause from him before he questioned, "Kagome, what is this? It just looks like a bunch of beads and fangs?"

Quickly before he caught on I whispered the enchantment to send them around his neck. They glowed brightly before settling into a necklace around Inuyasha's neck. I smiled delighted with my cleverness.

"What the hell is this shit! Take it off of me right now, Wench!" He shouted as he tried to pull the necklace off.

I smiled as he leaned backwards trying to break the necklace off. "Sit boy." I called gently, more out of curiosity than anything else. Next thing either of us knew Inuyasha was on the ground under my window. I rushed over to see that he was fine.

"Those are subjugation beads. It wasn't a big bet that you hadn't paid attention in demonic/religious items. Lucky me! This year you learn to knock!"

Quickly I shut the window before grabbing my uniform then I fled to the bathroom and locked the door. Four minutes and twenty-three seconds later I was out and on my way down stairs where there was a very angry half demon eating breakfast with my family.

"Oh good, Kagome, you're ready. I was getting ready to head up and check on you." My mom said while sliding bacon on Inuyasha's plate.

I risked a glance at him as I went to the plate of toast on the counter. Yup, he's super mad.

"I had some trouble finding my uniform this morning." I told mom while sending a glare Inuyasha's way. Whatever memory my words brought to the front of his mind had him smirking again. "We've gotta run, Momma, or we'll be late." I kissed my mom then headed for the door.

"Thank you for the food, Mrs. Higurashi." Inu said as he stood and bowed to my mother.

"Anytime, dear, you know that. In fact why don't you come for dinner. I'll call your mother and let her know you'll be here after school." Mom didn't even wait for an answer she just headed for the phone.

"That sounds great." He said before walking over to me. "Don't you think so, Kagome?" The humor in his voice was so thick I hoped he gagged a little.

"We need to go." Was the only answer I was giving him as I throw my backpack over my shoulder and dragged him out of my house.

"Yea, you were right earlier." Inu smirked as he looked down at me from his six-foot verses my five foot five.

"When?" I asked slightly worried about what he could have possibly agreed with me about.

"When you said we had to run." He smirked at my worried expression. If I would have had pliers I would have yanked that peaking fang.

"Oh no! You'll mess up my hair." But my plea was in vain, before the word hair was all the way out of my mouth my smirking friend had swung me on his back and was taking off through the crowded city.

"We are going to talk about your present tonight you know that right?' He called back to me as the wind rushed passed us.

In what felt like the blink of an eye we were in front of the school. My feet touched the ground as the first bell rang. I was thankful for his speed though I was sure my hair wasn't. Before he could make another demand I took off into the school heading for the girl's restroom.

"HEY!" I heard him shout as the doors closed behind me.

(Inuyasha's p.o.v.)

My shout was completely ignored as Kagome disappeared into the school, no doubt to fix her hair which was fine. She acted like I hadn't been running with her since we were kids. I didn't get her sometimes, alright most of the time.

"Yo! Mutt-face, what the hell do you thing you're doing touching my woman!?"

Ah, and there he is her most questionable activity yet. Enter Koga the wolf demon, fellow athlete, reliable ally, somewhat dense, and Kagome's boyfriend for the last two years.

"Doing the same thing I do every year, Wolf-shit. Bringing Kagome to school on the first day, like just like I bring her to school twice a week." I smirked at him. He was to fun to mess with. "Hey, don't you only get to bring her twice a week too because Sango and Ayame bring her the other day?"

"What the hell are you getting at?" Koga growled getting up in my face.

"Nothing much." I shrugged. "Just pointing out that you can't be that special to her, after all she keeps you at the same level as me and you know we're strictly friends." I laughed, he growled, I growled, we began fighting. There's nothing like high school, until...

"Mr. Taisho, Mr. Wolfe, I had sincerely hoped that we would start the year out differently this time but I can see ye are set on keeping up ye tradition of detention on the first day."

Principal Kaede, a woman who has to be shrinking as the years roll by. She has an eye patch which no one is sure about but the rumor is that she was involved in a battle with some rouge demons a few years back. Anyways, the old bat has it in her head that me and the wolf will get along. She's half right around Kagome we do, sorta, any other time...well let me just point out his blackening eye and busted lip verse the cut on my forehead.

"Well, can I serve mine at lunch? I have personal business after school that can't be put off."

"Aye, ye can serve at lunch but ye have to serve two days to make up the time. How's about you Mr. Wolfe, would ye like to serve at lunch as well?" The old hag asked as she shuffles some papers on her desk.

"And be stuck with him two days, no thanks!" Koga crossed his arms over his chest and glared my way. Like it's my fault we do this every year. Takes two, I'm just saying.

"Very well then. Ye are dismissed to go to class." We both got up with a grumble but before we could get out of the door the old hag had one more thing to say. "Inuyasha, who placed the beads around ye neck?" There was real curiosity in her voice as she eyed my new neckwear.

"Keh, what's it matter?" I scoffed with my hand on the door.

"Not many priestesses seek to use ancient knowledge such as them. I am merely curious." The old bat sat behind her desk patiently waiting.

"Kagome did. She said they were a gift to start the year." I could hear Koga growl, but I knew when he found out what kind of gift they were he'd be more than happy she'd given them to me.

"I see. Thank ye." Then the hag waved us off as she began dialing her phone.

Koga and I walked out of the office heading our separate ways to finish our first hour class.

(Kagome's p.o.v.)

I sat in my home room class talking with my two best girl friends Sango and Ayame. Sango is a demon slayer first year at the Taijiya Academy. We have been friends since third grade. Sango is tall and curvy with long brown hair and dark brown eyes, just all around gorgeous. She is cautious of most people but once you get to know her she is sweet and kind.

Ayame, who's sitting with us is a wolf demon. She had come down from the north mountain freshman year and is staying until mated at which point her and her mate will ascend the mountain and take over the tribe for her grandfather. Me and Sango befriended her in the first semester of high school. We are as close as sisters.

"So, where is Inuyasha this morning?" Sango asked her voice full of suspicion.

"You really have to ask?" Ayame laughed.

All I could do was frown I know what she's referring to. I started dating Koga the summer before sophomore year. That next school year began his and Inuyasha's tradition of fighting on the first day earning them detention.

"Ayame's right, you know he's in the principal's office with Koga."

"Who's in the principal's office with Koga?" A male voice sounded behind me causing me to jump.

"What do you want, Miroku?" Sango questioned in an annoyed voice.

The dark-haired boy sauntered up to purr in her ear. "Only to be near you, my Dearest." He slid into the seat next to Sango as Ayame and I rolled our eyes.

"I'm not _your dearest_, so stop calling me that or this year I'll castrate you!" The venom in Sango's voice caused him to flinch slightly but never defeated.

"So, what you are saying is that this year you are willing to see my family jewels." Miroku asked leaning close to Sango's face causing her to blush before she could answer.

A snicker at the front of the class room drew our attention there. Honestly it probably saved Miroku's life our at least his boys.

(Inuyasha's p.o.v.)

As I walked up to the door to the classroom I could hear Sango threaten Miroku but as I stepped through the door and heard Miroku's comment, I couldn't stop all the laugh that tried to escape. She was going to have that monk's junk as a review mirror decoration.

They all turned to look at me as I came in. I smirked as Kagome sank in her seat. Good, Wench needed to feel guilty for this damn necklace. As I walked down the aisle towards them a hand grabbed mine.

Kikyo Tama, head cheerleader, straight A student, one of the school's top mikos and my on again off again girlfriend. Her and Kagome are cousin's, second or third something like that, so they look similar. Kikyo has always had a controlled look to her though where Kagome's is more free. I can't say that I love Kikyo but we have fun together.

Looking down at her smaller hand as it holds on to mine I smile and gently caress the side of her face careful to mind my claws. Her perfectly dolled up face smiles up at me and she motions to the seat next to her with her eyes.

Tucking stray hair behind her ear I bend down and whisper, "Maybe, next time."

Angry at me she jerked her head away from my hand and began to talk to the girl next to her. I simply smirked and walked back to sit next to Kagome. I noticed that she watched everything between me and Kikyo but she acted as if she didn't care.

"So, Sango, what has the pervert done already today?" I asked casually pretending I hadn't notice Kagome staring at me and Kikyo.

"I believe the better question is, what have you already done today to earn you a bruising cut on your head and being late." Miroku asked trying not to have Sango think on their earlier topic.

I laughed as Kagome's curious brown eyes stared into my golden ones. She totally knew what happened. "Me and Koga had a little fight and principal Keade wanted to talk about it."

"So you got detention again." Kagome said hope shining in her eyes. I knew she wanted to avoid talking about this damn necklace and me not being at dinner was a good way to avoid that.

"Keh, the old hag thinks if we have detention we'll start getting along. You'd think the last two years would have shown her that's wrong." I figured I'd surprise her after school.

(Normal p.o.v.)

He got detention! Kagome couldn't stop the happy dance going on in her head. With detention he would skip dinner meaning she wouldn't have to justify the subjugation beads until tomorrow. Sadly her mental happy dance was interrupted by the bell signaling class was finished. As Kagome began to focus on things around her, she found she was caught of guard with how close Inuyasha's face was to her's.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Wench?" He asked. Kagome felt like her cheeks were close to on fire as his deep golden eyes pierced her's from inches away. They may have been best friends forever but she'd be lying if she said that he hadn't grown handsome over the years. Inuyasha smirked and leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Are you turning red because you're thinking about this morning?"

_Oh yea, that's right the jerk snuck in on me again this morning!_

Leaning back Kagome leveled him with a glare. "Inuyasha...sit boy." Instantly he crashed to the ground behind the desk she had been sitting in. "Serves you right." Was the only thing she said standing up ignoring the stares from the others.

Ayame and Sango came back to themselves in time to see Kagome walking out the back door to the classroom. As fast as the girls could they gathered their things and ran to catch up to her.

"What was that!?" Ayame nearly shouted as they caught up to Kagome.

Sango was laughing quietly to herself as Inuyasha's shocked face crossed her mind. "He was really surprised. How the hell did you do that?"

The girls lockers were next to each other and had been since they had them changed in second year. Kagome opened her's wondering if the girls would think it was abuse of her powers if she told them the truth or if they'd support her.

"Umm..." But her words were cut off when a strong arm wrapped around her waist drawing her against a warm strong body. "Hello, Koga." She said turning in the arm to lookup in the face of her handsome boyfriend.

The smile on his face faded when he bent down near her ear and smelled Inuyasha. Gently he let her go and turned to lean on the closed locker next to her.

Kagome couldn't help pouting a little. "What's wrong?" She asked as the girls waved walking in the other direction.

Letting out a deep sigh Koga looked at the raven haired girl he was so fond of, "You have the stink of that mutt all over you. Worse than usual." Kagome smiled softly as Koga stroked a clawed hand gently through her free hair. "You should smell more like me than him. I'm your boyfriend, I'm your lover, not that fucker. But if I leave you alone for more than a day my smell is gone and you're covered in his scent."

Kagome frowned, she was a miko in training but her demon classes were always basic minus things that overlapped. She had trouble understanding certain things that triggered demon's jealousy and this scent thing. It wasn't the first time he had brought it up. Kagome didn't see the big deal but Koga's eyes always told her it was a huge deal to him.

"Koga, first you know I don't like you two calling each other names, second I'm sure I just smell like him cause he's always near-by. Our mom's are best friends and we are always around each other for family stuff, you know that." Her small hand reached out and caressed the side of her boyfriends face. "I'm all yours, Koga. But we are about to be late."

Scooping her up bridal style the wolf demon took of running down the hall, being nothing but a whirl wind as he passed other students. Stopping in front of Kagome's next class he gently set her down.

Koga took one of his large hands and wrapped it around Kagome's much smaller one. "You're right, sorry for always going on about it, it's a demon thing."

Kagome smiled and nodded before popping up on her toes to peck her boyfriends lips. Koga caught her before she could pull away and drew her into a deep passionate kiss. Her soft lips moved in time with his as his fang ran gently along her bottom lip.

"PDA!" Someone shouted as they passed the couple heading in the door next to them.

A growl escaped Koga's throat at the interruption but the soft pressure on his shoulder stopped him. Kagome looked at him with joyful brown eyes and he let the growl die off.

"See you after class?"

"Yea, babe." Koga kissed her forehead and took off down the hall.

Kagome turned, all smiles as she went to open the door but before she could step inside a hand grabbed her shoulder...

**A/N: Alrighty there's chapter one! Not sure how long this will be but it will be worked on when I'm feeling it. Chance Worth Taking is my front story right now. That's not saying that this won't get updated often it's just I'm not as sure about how this one will go. If it gets enough people into it then I'll make sure it's updated monthly. Thank you, please R&R!**


	3. Chapter two

**A/N: So here is chapter two. We'll see it does anyone any good. :) And I have decided thinking up chapter names is to much they will just be numbers.**

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters belong to me.**

Chapter two

(narrator's veiw)

Startled Kagome turned around ready to remove the offending hand from her person. Her reaction was halted when she spun around to see a boy around her age looking wary of what she was going to do. His hands were up as if she had a gun but his dark red eyes sparkled with humor but his smile held something she wasn't sure about.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The guy stuck his hand out waiting for her's. "My name is Naraku Onigumo. I just transferred here, can you tell me where classroom 327 is?"

Kagome smiled, laughing at herself at being jumpy. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, it's nice to meet you. Let's see," She said taking the schedule from his hand. "Oh yea, Ms. Tsuya's home ec. Turn down the hall here and it's three classes down." Smiling again Kagome handed back the schedule and walked into her class. She didn't notice the malicious look the new kid gave her as she walked away.

"What took you so long?" Sango's voice caught Kagome's attention as she walked in to the room taking her seat in front of the brunette.

"There was a new kid outside the door looking for his next class." Kagome set her books down on the dull brown desk in front of her before turning to her friend.

"His next class, huh. That's strange there's a new girl in this class too. It's been awhile since we had new students." Sango pointed over to the only unfamiliar face in the class room. She was sitting in the "cheer squad corner". "Kikyo seems to like her. She snatched her as soon as she walked in and has been talking with her none stop."

I rolled my eyes, that's what the school needed another cheerleader. "Oh well, maybe this way the squad will have enough people to cheer for both sports."

We both giggled. Last year the cheerleaders got reprimanded for only cheering their best at all demon league sporting events. Kaede felt it was unfair to the humans who were in football and basketball, they worked just as hard and deserved to be cheered on. Kikyo had of course painted on her best apology face and said the girls and Jaks would do better. Naturally being Kaede's niece she remained caption.

"So?" Sango lead out looking expectantly at her best friend.

Kagome turned away to look out the near by window. "So what? It's kind of a big question."

"So, what was that with you and Koga earlier?"

"Oh, that SO?" Kagome said looking back to her friend. "Same thing as always I guess. He got upset that I smelled so much like Inuyasha." Right then the teacher walked in and all conversations were stopped. But Sango was able to catch the slight upset that was laced in her friend's voice.

"Welcome, to another year everyone. It seems we have a new student. A miss," The teacher looked down at his pages as he set his things on the desk. "Ah yes, Miss Kagura Muso. Can you stand up please Miss Muso."

The girl sitting next to Kikyo stood up looking bored with everything before sitting back down. After that class continued like usual, long and boring, like every other class on first day there was no homework. Kagome's morning went on like that for the next two periods. The only entertainment she got was a slight break in fourth period which she had with Sango and were stuck together at a chem desk. Kagome sat behind them at one of the empty desks laughing every time Miroku's hand wondered. She had to admit Sango was trying to be creative with how she hit him this year. Open hand, her notebook, _his_ notebook, a ruler, and not in that order.

Class was a few minutes from ending when the teacher called for their attention. The new student Kagome had met in the hall was up front along with the girl from the other class. The teacher introduced Kagura and Naraku to the class then instructed them to sit in the empty desk on the other side of the class that they would be lab partners.

Naraku looked over the class before allowing his eyes to rest on Kagome. She couldn't stop the shiver his red gaze sent down her spine. He had seen her shiver and smiled casually at her before following Kagura to their seat.

"What was that about?" Sango asked as she twisted around to look at her best friend. Kagome shrugged. She really had no clue what she had done for him to look at her that way. "Ok well be careful, dude has creepy written all over him."

Kagome was about to agree when Miroku grabbed Sango's hands pulling her attention to him. "Fear not, my fair Sango! If you give your virtue to me I promise to hold you dear and never let any harm come to you." And then...he grouped her boob.

Both Sango and Kagome gasp at Miroku before the sound of skin on skin rang through the class room. "You...You...You..!"

"Pervert, Henti, Lech, Gutterbrain?" Kagome supplied while she watched her friend stumble over her words in anger.

"Thank you." Sango said calmly to Kagome before turning her fury back to the teenager next to her who was still nursing his cheek. "You Gutterbrained pervert! What makes you think I would ever trust a lech like you with something so important to me?"

Not realizing he shouldn't answer Miroku raised his finger and opened his mouth as if he had a list of points to give her as to why. Kagome bowed her head towards the desk seeing his other hand sneaking towards Sango's ass. Shaking her head sadly another slap rang out through the room as Sango knocked Miroku from his seat. "Henti!" She seethed in a low voice.

"One year, is that too much to ask?" Sango said turning to face Kagome.

Kagome didn't know what to say. As the bell rang above them the girls gathered their stuff and headed out of the classroom towards the cafeteria. They had every intention of sneaking away from the boys at lunch but when Kagome realized that the new student shared the same lunch period as them she thought sitting with the boys wouldn't be so bad.

"How's your day going?" Kagome asked as she set next to her boyfriend. Her reward was a breath-taking, fang filled smile.

"Better now that you're here." She couldn't stop the small blush that spread over her cheek as he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her tight to him so he could nibble the skin on her neck.

"Um, ew. We are trying to eat here." Sango announced from across the table.

Koga laughed behind the curtain of Kagome's hair before whispering, "Later.", in her ear. "Sorry, Sango. Though I'm amazed that you have an appetite sitting next to that pervert.

Ayame laughed as Sango glanced Miroku's way to make sure Koga hadn't seen a hand moving that she had missed.

"So, Koga, what happened this morning? You look a little worse for the wear." Miroku asked casually, acting as if he wasn't trying to distract everyone so he could grab Sango's wonderful ass again.

"That fucking, Mutt-"

"Koga." Kagome hissed at her boyfriend glaring from the corner of her eye.

"Yea, I know." He said running his hand through the mess of bangs he sported. "Sorry, babe. _Inuyasha_ wanted to start running his mouth after I demanded that he tell me what he was doing touching you." Koga's deep blue eyes searched his girlfriend's beautiful brown eyes as she looked at him unsure what to say.

"Koga," Kagome started placing her hand gently on the top of his arm. "You know that Inuyasha brings me to school some days. It's been like this since we were ten. I was running late this morning, if we would have taken the car we would have been really late. Aren't you glad that he got me here on time?"

Koga heaved a sigh running his hand through his bangs. "When we are done with school and you agree to be my mate this shit is done. You know that right?"

Kagome's delicate eyes brows furrowed as she looked at her boyfriend of two years. She was about to say something but Miroku decided to forgo the oncoming argument and throw in his two cents.

"So where is Inuyasha any ways?"

Koga rolled his bright blue eyes, "The Mutt wanted to take his detention at lunch instead of after school." Koga actively ignored the sound of protests his girlfriend made at the name he gave his rival.

"Doesn't that mean he has to serve two days?" Sango asked before sticking a chunk of fish in her mouth.

"Yea. But dipshit said he had something important to do after school so he'd take the two days." Kagome began choking on the food she was chewing drawing attention to her. "Hey, babe, you alright?" Koga asked as he patted his girlfriends back.

Kagome managed to get her food down and gave him a watery smile. "Mmmhmm." She nodded as she glanced wide eyed at Sango and Ayame. Both girls had an idea of why Kagome had choked and were working hard to stifle and on coming case of the giggles.

Miraculously the bell rang and everyone at the table stood up gathering their trays. Koga wrapped and arm around Kagome's waist as he lead her out of the doors. Kagome was so caught up in the things he was whispering in her ear that she didn't see the dark eyes following her movements as she walked out of the room.

"Why so interested in her?" An annoyed female voice asked quietly as she followed behind the distracted male.

"Because she is important to someone I have absolute hate for." He cast an evil glance over his shoulder to the girl behind him. "Simple, huh."

**A/N: Bahaha! So yea I really don't know where the hell this one's going that's why this one is so short. I really, really don't. SO I think I might just fill it with sex and teenage hormones cause why not. After I post this one I will be changing the rating to M so I don't have to worry about any miscommunication in the future. Read and Review Please!**


	4. Chapter three

**A/N: Guest with the name Silent Princess! You are the first review for this story! SO here is a random chapter out of the blue just for you!**

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters belong to me.**

Chapter three

(Inuyasha's pov)

Sitting in detention is like the ultimate hell in high school! There's hardly anyone to speak with, not that I want to talk to any of the fuckers stuck in the small stank ass room anyways. Nothing to do, can't sleep cause the fucking teacher walks passed every so often kick the desk or chair. Fuck!

Absently I reach up with the claws on one hand to flick at my newly acquired beads. That sneaky bitch thought she'd get away with shackling this shit around my neck, I wish I could have seen the look on her face when her wolf shit boyfriend told her what I told Keade this morning.

"Keh! Serves her right."

"Talking to yourself now, Inuyasha?" A female voice sounded right next to me.

Turning to my right my eyes were instantly assaulted by a pair of perky breast in a tight, black shirt that was cut so damn low I don't know how the hell she stayed in it.

"Yura." I said curtly. "No, uniform again this year I see."

"Don't be like that, Inuyasha." She said with a pout on her ruby lips as she blinked those big fucking eyes at me.

"What the fuck do you want, Yura?" I growled lightly leaning back in the seat as I stretched my arms over my head. Looking around I realized the teacher had left. Renkotsu had taken advantage of that and fell asleep leaving only me and Yura.

Smiling slyly at me she moved from the seat beside me to the desk in front of me. As she sat down her tiny skirt struggled to hold in her ass. If It wasn't for the long slits on the side I'm sure it wouldn't have as she wiggled to get comfortable.

"I know you and Kikyo aren't together right now." She purred reaching out towards my ears.

I easily swatted her hand away. "No one touches the ears. What's it matter to you if me and Kikyo aren't dating right now?"

"You know you are cute for a _half demon _and I simply love your hair. Why don't we hook up sometime? I get bored after so long on my own." Yura batted her eyes at me as she reached out to try to touch my hair.

Creepy bitch was always trying to get her hands on it. I was sure one night with her and I'd wake up bald. There's a hell of a mental picture! My tan face with a pale bald head and to silver dog ears stick out up top. No fucking way in hell!

"Not gonna happen."

Just as she was about to thrust her chest back in my face the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. She squeaked as she fell forward but by that time I was already laughing my way out the door. I had to get to my next class, didn't want to be late.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted as I walked in to the gym.

"Hey, Monk." I called back walking up to him. "I see you lived through lunch."

"Why, Inuyasha, are you saying that I can not survive the food our caring lunch ladies offer?" Miroku joked as they made their way to the locker room.

(Normal pov)

"Keh! Like hell I was talking about the food. If that bruise on your cheek is anything to go by, your hand has been bothering Sango again today." The Inu-hanyou laughed as he opened his locker to retrieve his ball shorts before stripping out of his uniform slacks.

Miroku sighed dropping his shoulders as he did the same. "I'm so misunderstood."

Both laughed knowing that it wasn't so much that he was misunderstood but that he couldn't keep his hands off the poor girl. Hell, he hadn't been able to keep his hands off of her since the eight grade but every female form had become fair game around that time, well every female except Kagome. The promise of a lost hand still lingered in Inuyasha's eyes for Miroku if his hands found their way to close to any of her more feminine assets.

"So what the hell is up with the necklace? I really didn't figure you to be the type to wear jewelry." Miroku asked sliding off his uniform jacket before pulling off the white tee-shirt underneath leaving him in only a wife beater.

Inuyasha growled low as he did the same, both hanging their clothes in the provided locker. "Can't you fell it?" Inu asked turning to the monk as he pulled his shorts in place.

Miroku looked closer at the beads around the dog demon's neck and then he doubled over in uncontrollable laughter. "You've been collared!"

"Shout it a little louder why don't you!" Inuyasha growled as he shoved passed his friend.

Gasping to regain his breath Miroku rushed to catch up with Inuyasha. They emerged from the locker room to see a few of the other students already changed and stretching. Both violet and gold eyes scanned the crowd for two particular girls.

"Who?" Miroku asked as his eyes settled on his lovely Sango. Her short jogging shorts hugged her luscious ass one cheek at a time as she bent to do her lunges. His hand twitched viciously at his side. She settled with her legs spread the width of her shoulder before drawing her hand above her head. Then she undid him by bending over to place her palms on the floor.

Inuyasha watched his friend fall into a trance at the sight of Sango and was stuck between letting Miroku embarrass himself or saving the monk by redirecting his attention.

"Fucker better not over do it." Inuyasha mumbled before smacking the teen next to him on the back rather soundly. "Kagome." He said in a louder voice.

Miroku coughed when Inuyasha's hand connected with his back nearly knocking him to the floor. Then Kagome's name clicked with their earlier conversation. Unable to stop himself a new fit of laughter howled through the gym causing others to look their way.

He knew the idiot would react like that but damn did he have to be so fucking loud! Grumbling under his breath about stupid perverts needing to get what they deserved, he made his way over to the benches where Kagome and Sango had settled.

The gym had been mostly empty when Kagome and Sango made their way out to the mats to stretch. Kagome tugged at the shorts that were the girls gym uniforms. She always felt like he ass was falling out even though they were measured to fit perfectly the feeling lingered. Both girls settled into their own routines.

It wasn't long before Sango's attention had been drawn to the boys the moment Kagome noticed Miroku watching Sango stretching. Unable to not tease the lecher Sango bent over as far as she could knowing the ridiculous gym shorts they were assigned where struggling to keep her ass tucked in.

Kagome's sudden out burst of giggles brought her out of her stretch to look over her shoulder. Miroku was hunched over and it was clear Inuyasha had hit him on his back. Sango giggled at the shocked look her favorite lecher was still sporting.

"Let's go sit down, you know they'll be over here soon." Kagome said smiling at Sango who nodded in agreement.

"You never did explain what happened with you and Inuyasha in first period." Sango accused as the girls sat about a couple of rows up in the bleachers that lined the side of the gym.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of Miroku's laughter filling the gym. Again the boys drew their attention as they watched an angry Inu making his way over to them. He said nothing as he sat down in front of Kagome with a huff handing a hair tie over his shoulder.

"Oh? Is there something you'd like, Inuyasha." Kagome teased taking the hair tie from his clawed tips.

"We're sparing today put my hair in a braid, bitch." Inuyasha growled as he leaned back to smirk at the girl behind him. Kagome didn't like being called wench but she really hated being called bitch. A sharp tug at his hair told him just how amused as was.

(Kagome's pov)

I narrowed my eyes at the smirking half demon settled between my legs. He always knew how to piss me off. Pulling hard at his silver hair, I pretended like I didn't love the way my fingers slid through the silken richness of it. Carefully the tips of my fingers brushed against the base of his ears, slowly letting only the nails graze the twitching appendages. The feel of his annoyed growl as it vibrated against the sides of her knees as it rumbled in his chest.

"Watch the ears." Inuyasha growled out trying to move his head. I knew he was going to glare at me, so I gently yanked his hair keeping him in place.

"You know how hard it is to braid this much hair? Hold still or I'll have to start all over again. Then I might touch your ears again, Dog boy." Tweaking one of his ears with my fingers I set back to work on the braid.

Slowly other student made their way to the bleachers to sit. Some sitting near us others sitting further down or up higher. Of course last to come in was the few cheerleaders in this hour gym and because the Kami hate me, Kikyo was in this period as well. Naturally she wore the provided out fit with all the confidence in the world as she sauntered up to Inuyasha. Let's face it if your hips are moving like that you are no longer walking.

I tried to ignore her as she came over to place her hands on Inu's bent knees. Thanks to the design of the tee shirts I was spared the mass of cleavage that her position would have shared.

"I could have fixed your hair for you, Inuyasha. No need to bother yourself asking Kagome." I wanted to gag. Kikyo's voice was always so sweet like unnaturally so, it stuck in your ears digging into your brain.

"That's alright, Kikyo. Kagome's almost done and besides I'd of had to bother you then." Inu leaned his cheek against her's as I braided the bottom half of his butt length hair. "You seemed upset this morning. I didn't think you'd care if someone else _touched_ me." His voice was lower, not low enough I couldn't hear it but low enough to send a shiver down her spine as his breath crawled over her.

Straightening to her full height Kikyo narrowed her eyes at me. "I know what's going on. I know it's been going on for years. You two get more careless as the years go by."

Snapping the hair band in place at the end of the braid I looked at my cousin. "What the hell are you on about?"

Pulling out her phone Kikyo just smiled. "I wonder what Koga will think about your seating arrangements." Before I could figure what she had planned Inuyasha leaned back to be cradled between my legs as the flash on Kikyo's cell immortalized the image. "I guess you'll know by the end of the period won't you."

I was doing and excellent impression of a fish out of water as her and her cheer groupies walked off to another part of the bleachers. Inuyasha's laughter drew me back to him still sitting snuggly between my legs. Anger flooded me instantly. He knew what she was going to do and he set us up to look like something it wasn't! Quickly I grabbed his shoulders then I pushed him forward. Caught of guard he fell forward nearly smashing his face on the bleachers in front of him.

Of course he caught himself and sprang to his feet. Turning swiftly to face me I narrowed my eyes at him willing him to lose balance and fall again no such luck instead he found his voice.

"What the fuck way that for!?"

"Mr. Taisho, is there a problem?" The teacher asked in a less than amused tone from her place on the gym floor.

"Not at the moment." Inuyasha huffed walking over to sit by Miroku. "This isn't over, Kagome." He whispered in annoyance

"Oh, not even close, Inuyasha!" I hissed back in my own whisper before giving the teacher my attention.

"First to spare today are Inuyasha and Hiten, Demon battle."

**A/N: See still no real direction but won't Koga's reaction to the photo be fun! Thank you for everyone curious enough to read this fic! And thank you to everyone who reviews! You are all the most awesomest people ever! Bahahaha love using improper english. **


End file.
